


Prisoner DRK-4185

by Darkblade170



Series: Shattered Glass One Shots [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblade170/pseuds/Darkblade170
Summary: A shattered glass one shot. A femme  gets captured by the Autobots after a mission gone wrong.
Series: Shattered Glass One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Prisoner DRK-4185

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Transformers. I only own my OC.

The femme woke up with a groan. The last thing she remembered was going on a mission with her younger brothers, Skyquake and Dreadwing when all of the sudden they were attacked by the enemy. And now, she was a prisoner of the Autobots. Darkblade walked around her cell in order to find a way out of her cell when an Autobot soldier came into the cell. "Prime wants to speak with you, CON!" He said, emphasizing on the word con. Darkblade sighed and walked over to the Autobot, who put stasis cuffs on her as he lead her to the throne room.

Once they got to the throne room, there were a few more Autobots staring at her with hatred in their optics. She kept her helm down as she was forced on the ground by the soldier. "Well, well, well if it isn't one of Megatron's loyal soldiers." Darkblade knew that voice as she brought her helm up to see the smirking face of Bumblebee, the Autobot Scout. She scowled at the scout, saying "Shove it up your exhaust pipe Bumblebee!" Bumblebee laughed, "My, My, what a temper, I will fix that!" He said as he drew a gun out and aimed at the con. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard, "BUMBLEBEE!" He turned to see Optimus Prime behind him and laughed nervously, "My lord, I was just trying to-" "That is no way to treat a guest!" He said before turning to Darkblade.

"A guest? More like a Prisioner!" Darkblade laughed before being prodded by an electrical probe, causing her to scream in pain. Prime looked at her, smiling mischievously. "So... Darkblade is it? I humbly ask you to join the Autobots. We need someone with your straegtic skills." She looked at the Prime warlord and laughed, "As if I would ever join you!" The Prime glared at her and scratched a claw right on Darkblade's chest, causing her to gasp in pain. One of the Autobots, Pharma, however, looked at the con in symphaty, but he knew that he could not do anything, or else he would be killed. 

Optimus Prime then retracted his claw and growled at the con, "I ask you one more time, join the Autobots, or PERISH!" Darkblade looked up at the warlord clearly in pain, but snarled at him, "I will NEVER betray Megatron or the Cons. I will NEVER join you!" Optimus growled louder, "So be it. Take her back to her cell, We will "fix" her when Ratchet gets back and ready for her 'operation' " The Autobot that lead her there nodded and forced her out of the throne room and into her cell.

After a few cycles of waiting, the Autobot came back to her cell, holding another con with stasis cuffs. Darkblade didn't know who it was since it was too dark for her to see from where the Bot was standing. "Get in there!" The Autobot said pushing the other con into the cell with her. She looked closely at the con that was placed in her cell and looked at the con in shock. "Soundwave?!" The mech turned around to see the femme that said his name and also looked shocked, "Darkblade?" The two of them stared at each other for a minute before hugging each other tightly. "How did you end up here?" They said in unison each sharing how they ended up captured by the Autobots.

After they both shared what happened to them, the door to their cell opened to reveal another Autobot, "The Doctor will see you two now." He said as two Soldiers placed them in stasis cuffs and lead them down to a lab. They both looked at each other with scared optics as the lab's door opened to reveal Ratchet who was smiling mischievously, "Well then, are you ready for your 'operation' cons?" He laughed maniacally while Pharma looked at the cons mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' over and over again.


End file.
